Naruto-Obito-Uchiha
by Super Vegito 2
Summary: After failing time and time again against Madara and Obito. Naruto ends up getting sent into a alternate universe. and he receives a second chance to make things right and to save the world. any one got any ideas for having naruto taking out of his team? i realise i need to explain that but i don't know what to do since Kakashi doesn't have Naruto-Obito's eye
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki stood bravely as he watched the two men who destroyed the Five Great Shinobi Nations carefully evaluating them. These two men had demolished ideals, morality, and relationships just to satisfy their delusional peace.

'No matter the cost, I will eliminate them, or the world will die and become nothing but a fake reality' Naruto thought as he continued to evaluate the two bastard Uchiha's.

"It's finally time for project tsuki no me. We will extract the Nine Tails. But first we will beat you to the ground." Obito said with a smirk. Thinking he had won.

Naruto with spiky blonde hair. Naruto wore a green jacket with a black hood stamped with the Uzumaki spiral snorted. "Less talk idiots, more fight you fucked up crazy eyed Uchiha!"

Naruto then began the battle by unfurling his scroll which encased the area around the three ninja with hundreds upon hundreds of the three pronged kunai.

'That damnation of a justu!' Obito thought as he quickly activated his Kamui.

With a few hand signs, Naruto disappeared in a flash that glowed yellow. Obito scanded the area left to right to find Naruto, he cried out in shook as Naruto flashed behind him. Naruto with unbelievable speed had his hand around Obito's neck in an instant. Unfortunately or fortunately so. The Hirashin no Jutsu (Flighing Thunder God Technique) was a very strong space time ninjutsu. The collision between Kamui and the Hirashin caused a catastrophic uncontrollable dimensional tear within the very fabric of the universe. A massive black hole appeard because of this tear. It almost resembled Nagato's Planetary Devastation. As Naruto looked at the black hole in shock he saw it trying to suck them in.

'What the fuck is that thing' Naruto thought with a growl.

"Do you even know the consequences when you make two jutsus like Kamui and Hirashin collide? You really are an idiot." Said Obito cursing insanely. Obito threw his scythe and chain to anchor himself to the ground. Hoping that it would stop him from being sucked up by the black hole.

Naruto too anchored to the ground with his chakra chains. Once they had done this. They resumed their fight.

Naruto was about to shove a Rasengan through Obito's face. But his three pronged kunai was sucked with the deep black vortex. Since his chakra itself was connected to the kunai. He was tugged within. Obito himself was sucked within. His very existence started to fade to the past. Inside the vortex (Black hole) Obito showed his anger in full force as he activated his Sharingan. It spined wildly. Outside of the hole Madara sat. Watching these events with interest as he sipped some tea (Hahah got you readers there didn't I? Lol) which he somehow got out of thin air.

Naruto couldn't feel anything as blackness overtook him. Time and space was infinite within the void. All he could feel was pain as every single sell in his body ripped itself apart. Just before he disappeared completely. In a single moment. He remembered a one eyed Sharingan spinning like fire.

He felt even more pain as his body rebuilt itself. For that one memory changed everything.

_In an alternate universe:_

Kakashi Hatake watched as his teammate. His rival… dare to say his best friend….dying right in front of his very eyes, as Obito's entire lower half of his body was crushed by stones. The crushing stones was a jutsu used by a platoon of iwa Jonnin. He took most of them down. But then they started to do a number on him. Thankfully Minato-sensei had come just in time. They managed to defeat the bastards that did this. But his teammate…was dying.

Pain. So much pain went through him as he stared at his friend and teammate.

Obito looked at his teammates. As he was about to tell Rin to transplant his eye to Kakashi. He felt a massive pain in his body. He saw a soul enter him from a vortex in his shock he didn't realise that he'd said "RUN Get out of Here…. Kakashi Protect Rin." He'd almost shouted it out. Without even realising it.

Kakashi, Rin, and Minato respected Obito's wishes and ran.

Obito felt his heartbeat drop as he felt an unknown presence take over within minutes.

'_Obito my friend I promise to protect Rin even if it kills me'_ Kakashi thought in his mind as he and the others stopped right outside of the cave.

As is the norm. Minato began the hand seals for a Katon Jutsu to eradicate Obito's body. When suddenly Kakashi's hand in a flash grabbed Minato's hand. Tears fell from his eye as he stared at the body of his (assumed dead) Dead friend. The warm wind from the sky blew through Kakashi's silver hair.

"Minato-sensei please, let Obito rest in peace. Bury his body. He hates funeral prye. It's what he would have wanted." Kakashi said to his Teacher.

Minato knew that Obito would never attend the funerals of Shinobi. Since the people were ussally cremated to prevent the bodies secrets being stolen, as that would be disastrous for the village.

He sat down in thought. Even as the gloomy world didn't wait for him. His eyes looked down to Obito's body. Trying to decide whether he should burn the body and avoid any risks. Or do as Kakashi asked. He decided on doing as his student asked. Using the Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Style: Swamp of The Underworld.) to bury his student.

The land around Obito turned into a swamp, swallowing Obitios corpse whole. It swallowed everything with its range.

Just before the swamp sunk. Minato could have sworn he saw Obito's two Shanringan eyes spinning like fire in the day.

He shook his head and scolded himself for becoming so weak that he'd started to imagine things. He then ordered his team to move out. "We have to go now. Let's get to Konoha before dusk falls, so we can inform Hokage-Sama what has happened." Minato said to his students as they took one last look behind them with tears in their eyes as they turned their backs to the place where Obito's body was. Safe and buried. They didn't look back ever again.

_Currently:_

Naruto had been in that body for a few minutes, not able to open his eyes till a swamp formed around him. He could've sworn he heard his father's voice. But that didn't matter no what did matter was getting out of that dam underground place filled with mud and stones.

He channelled his chakra outside. And said the words "Doton: Douchu Egyo no Jutsu (Earth Style: Underground Projection Fish Technique). His body became lighter and lighter till it became as light as air. The air began to flow through the ground. Like a cyclone. He pushed himself of the ground. It was obvious that Kurama was healing his lower body. It felt good to move.

Looking around the scenery. He saw that he was near the forests of Takigakure no Sato, and Iwagakure no Sato's. Having been the Roudaime Hokage (The Sixth Hokage). He had learned diplomacy. Geography. So on and so forth. One could say he was a master.

He knew there was something not quite right. Something different about his body. It took him a few seconds to realise a difference in physiology.

He felt less muscular and shorter and less agile then before. When he channelled his chakra to break a Genjutsu. He noticed his perception had changed drastically.

Naruto could see the world move like it was in slow motion. In addition to that if he looked at the trees. He would notice that he could the chakra within the leaves. Branches. Flowers. And so on and so forth. He could even predict the movement of the animals and the leaves as they moved. He'd never seen the world in such clarity. Even when in sage mode.

It took just a moment for him to remember. To remember his last thought before he was incinerated. The face of one man with a Sharingan eye spinning wildly like fire. Naruto could feel and hear the whisper of Kurama from within his mind. "Fuck."

**So here is the first chapter if the story i adopted. tell me what do you think of my changes and my edits? I should be able finish chapter 2 today. seriously what's wrong with doc manger its ruining some of my grammar.**

**i just fixed some of the mistakes that doc manger made.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto felt horribly drained. As he stared at his body. The sharp instincts or years on the battle field made him evaluate his condition.

He was wearing a black jumpsuit (it reminded him of his orange one, just not as ugly. In another alternate realm. A happy go lucky idiot sneezed and shouted "How dare someone talk crap about my beautiful jumpsuit.'). He also wore a pair of damaged googles that hanged around his neck, he also wore a black Hitai-ater. With the leaf village's symbol on his forehead. He had two bags that were strapped to his mid thighs, with kunai and shuriken inside them. And physically. His entire body was completely repaired by Kurama's chakra.

To any normal Shinobi. The damage that had been done to his body would have been life threatening. But in his case. Just a pain here and there. It was because of Kurama and his inherited Uzumaki life fore (which they had inherited from the Senju). So the pain was gone. Now replaced by sheer exhaustion. He decided to have a conversation with his tenant. As his tenant would know what the fuck was going on.

(Mindscape)

Naruto walked through the sewers of his mind. (He realised that he'd have to redecorate soon.) as he walked he noticed several tubes flowing through the adjacent walls, shimmering with his chakra as it flowed. Trying to send itself to this new body.

Kurama's red chakra was pulsating as it flowed. But it seemed that he had torn a path through the walls. The walls there were cracked like water. It seemed almost as if _all of Kurama's chakra was flowing through him_. Which would explain the cracked walls. And the massive amount of flowing chakra. But that didn't explain why.

He decided to talk to Kurama about it. So he kept walking. He felt so weak. As if he were unable to accept the changes of this new body. Like he wasn't integrated properly. For some reason, after some time of walking he finally saw the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Kurama!" Naruto shouted. Kurama turned his eyes to him. Inspecting him carefully. Like a Dragon lying in wait.

"Looks like we got ourselves in a pretty darn difficult situation." Kurama said to him.

Naruto's eyes hardened as his perception changed. After a second he looked down and saw the image of an Uchiha. Shook cursed through him as he stared at the Uchiha he now was. "You probably don't get why you look like an Uchiha do you? It's simple really. You made a tear through the very fabric of time and the universe with the collision of Kamui and Hirashin." Kurama said effortlessly. He didn't even take a single breath.

Naruto knew and acknowledged that Kurama was very well versed in the concepts of the Sharingan eye. And the space-time ninjutsu Hirashin. As Kurama said the collision must have drifted him back to the past or an alternate universe. Naruto worked hard to remember, the ideas and research of space time. After several moments he remembered them.

"Hmm." Naruto's voice took on the tone that he used to talk to a large number of people. Kurama knew that his host had come far. Far from being that happy go lucky idiot he was in his child hood and even some of his teenage years. No now he was an experienced ninja. He became a highly skilled ninja who had studied many scrolls form all over the ninja world in to find a way to defeat Madara and Obito. He'd managed to use the Kage Bushin no Jutsu to its full extent learning many jutsus among other things. He'd also transformed the Kage Bushin no Jutsu into one of the most well versed Justus among the Shinobi.

Naruto then began to speak. "According to the book of the Tomoko Sage, his theories said this. When a man is on his deathbed. He receives visions of another life held in different alternate dimensions or universes. But considering my mind didn't give up when I was on the brink of death." Kurama snorted. Naruto glared as Kurama as he began once more. "Yeah my mind did not acknowledge that I was going to die. So the spiritual chakra could no connect to the astral realm, so it could connect to the other dimensional possibilities. But when my physical body was being disintegrated. My spiritual chakra connected to my very last thought. A single Sharingan of a man. Since I formed a connection with the astral realm based on the image of Obito. And related to the power of Kamui. I was immediately transported to that dimension. Where my soul and body took on the aspects of the virtual aspects of the person summoned and merged the body. Which at the time was available at the time since its soul was leaving. So basically I'm in one of the two Uchiha's bodies. But because of the appearance that I have. I'd bet a trillion dolour's on me being Obito."

Kurama looked at him. "You're right now that I think about it. Didn't Kakashi say Obito wore a black jumpsuit along with goggles?"

Naruto nodded in realisation. He should have remembered that. After few more thoughts he left his mind-scape. As he contemplated his existence in this new universe.

Ideas and plans formed in his head. But he decided to stop those lines of thoughts. As he needed to learn more about this new world before he made any drastic or important decisions.

When Naruto came back to consciousness to find his body in completely good condition. Not a single sign of his injuries besides the cloths. For a brief moment. He had felt a massive flood of memories that had been bottled up in his subconsciousness before the meeting with Kurama in his mindscape. Now the memories of Obito Uchiha rose to the surface like a head on Bijudama.

The memories of his parents. The rejection of Rin time after time after time. His rivalry with Kakashi who had an annoying stick up his fucking ass. Minato-sensei. The Chunin exams. Followed by the second examination. The mission to Kusagakure no Sato. Killing a man with his Sharingan. The Frustration of his inability to tell his feelings to Rin. Naruto was shocked back to consciousness with a jolt.

Having almost 11-12 years of memories of someone else going through your mind, was a overbearing feeling as he felt like his mind was going to explode. '_I guess this is what it would feel like if I had a Kage Bushin no Jutsu doing things and studying for years without letting them expire_.

Breathing in heavily. Naruto now had a face to go with the body he had inhabited. Looking through his previous memories. He felt like an idiot. It seemed like a hilarious bad joke that he was similar in his younger days to Obito. He felt a fire of determination arise within him. He was unable to fulfil his own dreams as Naruto Uzumaki. Perhaps he could as Obito Uchiha.

Now. Evaluating his body and seeing it under an appropriate condition. Or as fit and healthy as Obito had kept his body. Naruto round his priorities. Obviously. He had to get back to Konoha. He had to go, and give them the news that he was alive and well. There would be a. interrogation and there would be suspicion. But his familiarity with his surroundings and his memories should be able to keep him away from the suspicion. The changes in his personality. Because of his own characteristics can be attributed to his near death experience, and his seriousness to perform his Shinobi Duties. With these thoughts going on in his mind. Naruto turned and moved towards Konoha

* * *

Within the hidden village of Konohagakure no Sato. Was a big and imposing building with the kanji for fire stamped on it? The Hokage's tower was full of administrators and Shinobi running errands and missions. Whereas within the shadow the ANBU discreetly guarded the middle within of the tower. There was a swirling staircase, which led to the Hokage's office. Currently a Jonin and two Chunin's made their way up the stairs. To break the news to that their comrade in arms. Obito Uchiha had paid the ultimate sacrifice for his home and village.

_The Hokage's Office_

Minato Namikaze ran a hand through his thick spiky blond hair as he saw he team. Obito was dead and gone. And all that is left of him is his memory. As he was deep in his thoughts. The Hokage put aside his papers and turned his attention to the team standing in front of him.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had seen many teams come and go. But his heart ached every time he saw the return of a team without one of its members. Often to his chagrin a young man or a woman's life was extinguished so early in their lives. It almost always happened because they got careless or were facing a stronger opponent that they just couldn't beat.

When he glanced at this team in front of him standing there with sadness. He felt a pang of guilt. He looked at Rin as she cried tears after tears. He looked at Kakashi. He saw guilt and pain and sadness.

Minato showed pain like them all.

"Report Minato." Sarutobi commanded knowing he couldn't get soft in a situation like this.

Minato began in a tone befitting a Jonnin. "Jonnin….Kakashi Hatake, and Chunin Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara were sent to demolish the Kanabi Bridge near the village of Kusagakure no Sato. During the mission they were attacked by Iwa Jonin…. And Obito Uchiha went KIA after the conflict. And after he provided assistance for the rest of the team….. Obito gave his life in defence of the values and ideals of the Will of Fire, Hokage-sama."

Dring the last part Minato hesitated, but he continued. "Obito Uchih was not cremated for the good of Konoha….. We buried him through Doton: Yomi. Due to the request of his fellow teammate Kakashi Hatake, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen took a very deep breath and looked the team. "Team you are dismissed. I believe that a little rest for a week or two will do wonders for your injuries and your minds." He said dismissing them. Minato breathed a deep sigh of relief

Rin still saddened by the death of Obito, left the building alone. She walked through the village thinking of her teammates.

* * *

_Three days after_

Naruto Uzumaki finally arrived at Konoha. He hoped that the news of his supposed death didn't create too much of a stir. Because he was pretty sure that his resurrection would apparently case a lot of headaches for a lot of the inhabitants of Konaha. As he arrived at the gates of Konoha the Chunnin guards stationed there. They jumped up in shock as he walked up to them and showed them his id and number. Immediately, the alarms sounded through the air all the way from the ANBU headquarters as a full squad of ANBU rushed to the main gates to approach a potential threat or trap.

As Naruto was taken into custody, he faced the penetrating gazes of the Sandaime Hokage, Kagami Uchiha, and Minato Namikaze, while being surrounded by a whole full squad of ANBU. '_How the fuck am I goanna get myself out of this one_?' he thought with a slight sweat drop.

Naruto being the masterful prankster he is. Did a future Guy pose with his white teeth making it shine?

"YO."

Everyone sweat dropped and fell over anime style. '_No way this guy really is Obito Uchiha_!'

**so what did you readers think? good or bad.**

**to one of my reviewers i didn't have the third and kagami and minato at the main gate. notice how i said the ANBU took naruto into custody? aslo thank you Aacisuan **


	3. Chapter 3

here it is will start on chapter 4.

Naruto had always seen the Sandaime Hokage as a strong man, and a very old pervert. In his young age, Naruto had been unable to distinguish between the powers of the old man, and the kind old man demeanour that Hiruzen showed to him.

Naruto had heard the legands about the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi 'The God of Sbinobi.' especially about the fight near the end of the Chunnin exams. When Hiruzen had engaged the weakened Edo Shodaime, and Nidaime Hokage's. And along with Orochimaru in an unfair fight. He still practically defeated them. Even though he was a very old man with diminished chakra reserves.

Hiruzen a member of the Sarutobic lan. Along with being the student of the first two Hokage's Wood Style Hashirama Senju, and Water Style Tobirama Senju. Sarutobi would look for his enemies and tear out there hearts through their mouths to protect his village. Heck he would tear out his own heart to save his village. Sarutobi had studied like a madman, every scroll that he could get his hands on. He'd learnt all there was in the Konoha archives. The man who knew all the jutsu of the leaf, the Professor, and the Man with the Iron will, these were among some of the title he had acquired in life.

As Naruto stared into the eyes of this legend of a man. He felt his very soul bared naked to this man. Almost like Hiruzen was looking right through him straight to his soul.

Naruto knew that he had the right skills he needed to exceed Hiruzen. His charkra reserves and capacity was much higher than Hiruzen's, whereas the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen had greater chakra control.

Naruto wondered about what might have happened if Hiruzen and the other Hokage had been there to help, during the 4th Great Shinobi War. Everyone might've had a better chance against Madara and Obito, and their army of White Zestu's.

Hiruzeb Sarutobi looked at the young boy in front of him. This guy claimed to be Obito Uchiha, whose death had been reported to him by one of his most reliable Jonnin, Minato Namikaze, however he knew that this young boy in front of him was Obito Uchiha. There was no henge or genjutsu around the boy. The boy held the eyes that showed the tiredness of battle, he also could see the tiredness of the boy's shoulders. This boy had gone through a challenge and came back with bloody scars and valuable experience.

Hiruzen Sarutobi saw something that made his heart swell with pride. Both eyes of the boy, showed the determination and confidence in his abilities. There was no sign of the stoic indifference that was typically and usually plastered on an Uchiha's face. This boy was a living embodiment of the Will of Fire. Naruto's body was completely relaxed as he looked at the small smile on the old man face. Naruto had seen that smile, it was the same smile as when Naruto had showed up as a young boy to get his ninja registration identification. That smile, was a smile of pride. Hiruzen asked. "Are you Obito Uchiha?" Naruto responded to that by silently nodding his head yes. "You do understand that deviating your foot in any way, will be considered as a threat and your life will be forfeit."

Naruto nodded his head once again. Sarutobi turned and gave the word to the Uchiha clan head Kagami Uchiha.

Kagami started the minute he was given the word by the Hokage. "According to Namikaze-san's report. Obito Uchiha has his Sharingan tomoe in its second phase. Show me."

Naruto simply channelled his chakra into his eyes. His sclera became red, and his irises were surrounded by two temoe rotating around the eyes like a whirlpool. Kagami Uchiha nodded, having confirmed this with his own Sharingan. He spent a few minutes carefully watching the eye, making sure it was not a genjutsu, he nodded and gestured to Minato.

Minato began his questions immediately. "If you really are Obito, how did you survive when you were bured with a _Doton Jutsu: Yomi Numa (Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld_)?"

Naruto-Obito simply and easily told the exact truth, "I used the counter Doton: Dochu eigyo no Jutsu."

Minato immediately continued with the net question without taking a single breath. "An where did you learn that?"

Naruto replied back immediately. "When the Iwa Jonnin tried to kill me, he used the technique against me when he realised that his genjutsu didn't work on me."

Minato accepted his answer when he checked Naruto's pulse and found that Naruto was not lying.

"Minato buried you and you somehow miraculously came back to life?" asked Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Naruto then invented a story of how, when he was almost dead, that his heart stopped before Minato used the Doton Yomi. And how the sudden chage in pressure caused by the use of the jutsu must have restarted his heart, and he was able to use the counter jutsu that he had copied from the Iwa Jonnin to leave the underground area.

Hiruze Sarutobi nodded and replied. "There are some cases of the human body, doing things like absorbing the ambient chakra to support the human body. Tsuande Senju was the one who did this research and also used it to make one of her greatest medical creations." Both Minato and Kagami nodded. They knew that Tsuande and her ability to miraculously heal from a near death state because of this research that allowed her to create the Creation Rebirth technique.

After this they asked a few more questions to confirm that this boy really was Obito, and thankfully Naruto could answer them thanks to his memories that he received from Obito.

"Thank you Obito. That is all for now, and I hope you consider this second chance of life. Please rest as much as you can, till then you're on leave. You are dismissed." Hiruzen Sarutobi said. After Obito left Hiruen turned to his ANBU and signalled them to leave. He then turned to the Uchiha clan head and Minato Namikaze.

"What are your thoughts?"

"He really does have the Sharingan and he really is an actual member of the Uchiha clan. Apart from that, I'm not sure enough to say anything about his personality." Kagami Uchiha said.

Minato answered quietly, "He was able to answer all of my questions properly, even the ideas that formed the tactics and teamwork of my squad. He was also able to answer some personal questions about an incident between Obito and me."

Hiruzen turned his gaze towards them and replied. "Apart from some minor damage to his chakra network, due to heavy usage and fatigue, he is very healthy, he also shows only minor bruises in the legs. He should be in far worse condition cause of the risk of life that you mentioned Minato. No one's ever showed the ability to heal chakra subconsciously like that, it truly shows that he has a remarkable talent in the healing arts. He may have a future as a Medic-nin.

Kagami Uchiha scowled. He would rather sentence Obito to prison then allow one of his clan to become a medi-nin, especially one with such a strong will to survive an assassination team from Iwa. He has to ensure that the boy was trained in the Sharingan. This boy had managed to awaken the Sharingan in its two tomoe phase. That was unprecedented. He'd be dammed if he allowed a member of his own clan. Die without proper training. He nodded to the three in the room as he left the Hokage's office without a single sound.

Minato understood the penetrating gaze or Hiruzen Sarutobi. "I'm sure that there won't be any problems with my team, Hokage-sama." Hiruzen nodded as he dismissed Minato as well. Hiruzen stood up and stared out of the window overlooking the village. He looked over the magnificent village and its citizens and breathed in deeply. It seemed that the new generation was preparing for war. He only hoped that there were more people out there like Obito who possessed the Will of Fire, to come forth and purge the curse of hatred that comes from war.

* * *

_Uchiha compound_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki or Obito Uchiha walked through the gardens of the clan and of his home.

He had never seen the Uchiha district so full. Perhaps because the war was just beginning and the Kyuubi attack hadn't happened, maybe that was the reason it was so full. As he walked he reflected on the various paradoxes of the existence of Kurama in Kushina. He thought on these thoughts as he walked inside of his home. It was a modest house with two floors and modest furniture. He lived with his aunt and uncle, who were civilians. They had looked after him after parents had died in war. He did not talk much with them, but still they loved him and it bothered him. Love was something Naruto had never experienced in his previous life. His aunt and uncle were, Takuma Uchiha and his wife Miko, the two had given a bone crushing hug the minute they saw him. They had tea for a while, they had thought they had lost, and when the news that he was alive reached them they went nuts. They had planned a night of great celebration to mark his new chance at life. His uncle told him to rest and prepare for the party.

Obito went to his room and stripped of his garment and had a nice hot bath. He had forgotten the simple pleasure of letting the hot water clean the dirt and grime. Druring the war, there was no time for any sort of luxury, and before that he was not allowed to take baths because of the cranky and annoying owner of his apartment complex.

After drying himself and his hair thoroughly. Obito took a meditative position. When he had arrived in the sewers of his mind-scape, he saw the cracks in the walls were almost completely gone. He walked towards the gigantic cage and looked up at Kurama. He expressed the question that had been bugging him for some time.

"What happened the Kurama sealed within Kushina Uzumak?"

Kurama sighed before asking and answering. "What do you know of the Bijuu (Tailed Beasts), do not answer. Let me answer it." Kurama said knowing that Naruto had been just about to give him a lecture about the Bijuu.

"Humans say that we're just masses of chakra right. Well, at least you humans got something right. We take on the personality of the people we are sealed in, or the personality of the person who is controlling us. Shuka ku was mad because he was sealed inside a mad priest, then a kettle, had he stayed in his friend Gaara for a little longer, then he could have changed. The same thing goes for Gyuuki, don't you remember how he became as fucking insane as his host Killer bee.

But unlike others, I have never come into contact with my hosts. Since Mito and Kushina never acknowledged my existence, and as such my personality became like Madara who bore the Curse of Hatred. So I become vindictive and destroyed everything in my path. But as you started to use me more than once and as we started to work together, my state of consciousness slowly become similar to yours. The Kyuubi within Kushina may be an identical copy of my chakra, but lacks the personality and intelligence that I have. And as such he is just an extension of Madara's hate.

If it were released now, the Shinigami's seal that we have would draw the other me towards your body. And as suck my conscience would overwhelm his feeble state of intelligence and at best, the chakra would be dissipated or at worst the chakra will suffer a cataclysmic collapse due to lack of a soul and would implode on itself." Naruto nodded his head as he agreed. "Then there would be no problems with you and the other you that could possibly make a paradox." As he said this he felt someone knocking on his bedroom door. Leaving his mediation state, he got up and opened the door. His uncle stood outside the door and he walked in the room looking at Naruto.

"Obito, Kagami-sama wants to see you. He sent a message to tell you to meet him at his home immediately. Were sorry but we had to cancel the party." Said Takuma. Obito nodded and got into his formal gear as his uncle left the room. The formal gear was designed for meeting clan leaders or senior officials. Obito walked down stairs to his aunt and uncle and said good bye, he then walked out the door, heading to the clan heads house.

The clan heads house was simple, like his own house. He thought that it would've been more luxurious then this. Once he approached the gates, security personnel opened the door and led him into the house. There he met the head of the Uchiha clan sitting cross-legged on mats. When he approached him, Kagami opened his eyes, and looked at him.

"Sit down, Obito-kun," he said. Obito sat in a similar position and looked at the man. Kagami Uchiha turned his onyx eyes towards the Chunnin and said, "The Hokage gave you a month off. When you return, you will be transferred to another team in order to avoid conflict with your former team." Obito eyes widened. "However, the Hokage probably would have demoted you to a medic-nin because of your miraculous healing ability if it were not for my intervening."

Kagami actually snorted as he said. "Like hell would I allow an Uchiha with an active Sharingan to become a medic-nin. I informed the elite Jonnin Jin Uchiha to instruct you in the ways of the Sharingan and the Uchiha ways. He is a military Uchiha police commander and my brother. Once your break is over, and you can accept missions from Hokage-sama and report to Hokage-sama. Besides that, you'll also be informed by Jin of any clan orders. Is that clear?" Obito nodded quickly.

"Well then use this week to familiarize yourself with the Sharingan, Jin-san will help you. Go to our clan's training ground 12 immediately. You are eligible to use the library of our clan for your reference and research. Do not disappoint me," he said. Obito stood up and bowed. He then started to walk back to his home but decided to go the Uchiha library instead.

* * *

_Uchiha's training ground 12_

Obito returned home to prepare for the start of his training.

Walked to the Obito he remembered that he only had seven months before the third great shinobi war.

Obito was well aware that he was considered a joke in Konoha, and in his own clan. The Konoha ninja prodigies like Kakashi were obviously loved by the people of Konohagakure. People like Obito will always be ignored until proven otherwise. His clan never really bothered with him till he had awakened his Sharingan. So he had decided to become a genius to make sure they knew that people like him shouldn't be ignored. As these thoughts went through his head, he realised that he had to chage his fighting style and personality to match Obito's own style. He definitely could not use the Rasengan and its many different variants. His Summoning Jutsu was also out of the question. Since he had not yet signed the Toads summoning contract. In this reality he would have to sign a different contact. Until he signs another summoning contract, sage mode is out of question. Using Kurama's chakra is out of the question as well. Furthermore, he had lost his chakra and elemental chakra control. He knew he had to work hard in the coming months to survive the war. He knows he'll have to abuse the Kage Bunshin to advance his education, which shouldn't be too hard.

He had taken four scrolls from the Uchiha's library. One was an old scroll written by Izuna Uchiha, Madara's brother. It was always considered that was Madara that was the strongest, but Izuna was also a major user of the Sharingan, before Madara had gained the EMS they had been equals, but as is known Izuna gave his eyes to Madara so madara could gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. And after that Madara was the strongest of the two.

_Izuna's scroll_

_The Sharingan is an important doujutsu to the Shinobi world. Unlike my fellow clan members, I do not believe that the Uchiha are the best in the world because of the Sharingan. There are other ninjas out these that are different then the Uchiha and they have different talent, they also have different abilities and arts that are many and varied. The Sharingan has the ability to read the flow of chakra, improves visual perception, increases the optical capability, and accelerates the cortex of our brain._

_When those factors are_ _integrated, our feared Sharingan has the transcended ability to copy any type or form of ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu._

_The sharingan's ability should be feared. It allows the user to predict the movements of opposing ninjas and techniques which allows us to avoid the disregard of genjutsu. However, experienced users in genjutsu can create multi-layered genjutsu to fool us, but only the pompous Uchihas will fail to break multi-layered genjutsu._

_Additionally, the Sharingan allows the user to deploy other genjutsu techniques, if the enemy is looking into our eyes, and the user is extremely proficient in that jutsu, all it takes is one glance. The Sharingan is composed of three steps. Each phase is represented by the number of tomoe the first step enables the user to perceive the world in 1/2th faster than the other ninjas. The second step allows the user to understand the world 1/4th of a second. The third stage allows us to perceive the world in 1/16th of a second. Between each step, the amount of increased awareness increases exponentially. To achieve higher stages of Sharingan, you must push yourself to your physical culpabilities or in a dire situation that forces the body to evolve to the next stage._

_Each sharingan is unique and different from the other, and its constant use and practice will help identify the limits of your other steps, but I am forbidden to put that knowledge in this scroll. To understand this, the Sharingan user must first accept that the sharingan is a tool and nothing more. He is the supreme power. The Sharingan, allows the user to copy jutsu's, the user must also understand the theory of the concept, and also have the ability to use chakra for the technique to use it to its full force. The Sharingan is incapable of copying jutsu that has the smallest number of hand seals of jutsus as well as an inability to copy bloodline jutsus, but you can copy seal-less jutsus._

_Moreover, even if the sharingan is able to predict the movements of the enemy, the user's body must be able to keep up with the enemy's speed or else the enhanced perception will not help._

_Sharingan lets users have a photographic memory, but prolonged use of the sharingan may create unneeded stress and brain damage. Moreover, despite our photographic memory we need to identify and understand the theory and knowledge before we can use any type of fuuinjutsu or jutsus like everyone else. The only clan to excel in fuuinjutsu are the Uzumakis with their inherent ability to understand and master fuuinjutsu._

_Heed my advice and you can achieve the great heights my brother Madara and I achieved. I pray to Amaterasu that this will shine your future among the Uchiha._

Obito closed the book and pondered the words of the old Uchiha. He knew he needed to be prepared, so he decided first to identify his limits. While he was thinking about his challenges and goals, he saw an old man coming towards him. As the old man approached and looked at him from head to toe and asked, "Are you Obito-kun?"

When Obito nodded, the old man sent him a smile and said, "I am Jin Uchiha and I will be your sensei until you become a Jounin. Do you understood, Obito-kun?" Obito nodded and Jin smiled and asked if he had any doubt.

Obito immediately asked, "Kagami-sama said you were an elite Jounin and also his brother, but you look pretty old and frail."

Jin smiled and said, "I am indeed the older brother of Kagami. My two younger brothers died in the previous war. Kagami was the last of my brother's. Nevertheless, I was the heir, but he became the head of the clan because he had a better understanding clan's politics. Me, I was a fighter. Regarding the idea that I am an elite Jounin, I was, but now I have retired due to my age. But I still have enough fight in these bones to teach you Obito-kun."

Jin activated his three tomoe Sharingan after his small speech and launched a powerful wave of heated chakra. Obito felt his clothes and hair start to burn while he was attacked by Jin. Jin quickly exerted control over his heated chakra and it dissipated as Obito winced when he was pinned to the ground. The Shinobi Wars must have created literal powerhouses in Konoha. ""Obito, let me teach you the power of our family, the Sharingan." Jin said with pride.

**so what did you think? was it good?**


	4. Chapter 4

**my readers i hope you enjoy this chapter. i am very sad to say this, but as this is a school week for me then my updates will take longer then before. but i will update this in a day or two. though it may take slightly longer. please understand my great fans or readers. oh and by the way im pretty sure i made it obvious but Obito has both of his eyes. so here's chapter 4**

* * *

Obito followed his new sensei with his unwavering determination...

* * *

_A Month Later._

Obito had just had an all-out battle royal with Jin-sensei. The flashed of kunai were visible as the two fighter's clashed, huge jets of fire roared with whipping gale wind. Both ninjas stopped their fight while sporting various burns and cuts as blood stained the ground red. The geography of the current training ground had drastically changed from a serene temple like dojo into a catastrophic ravaged training ground due to their intense workout.

Jin-sensei and Naruto-Obito only had a month to train, so Jin-sensei pushed Obito to the extremes while focusing on certain key areas.

First, Jin identified and questioned Obito about his huge chakra reserves. Obito had responded back that he had rigorous training with his former sensei, though it was a lie. Jin-sensei never expressed his doubts as he never thought Obito would have a reason to lie. Jin-sensei also identified positive and negative impact of his massive chakra reserve. Obito was able to endure long battles and was able to prolong his use of the Sharingan, but the negative was that he had below average chakra control which required him to do many chakra control exercises.

Second, Obito's Sharingan had brought surprising news to Jin-sensei, his Sharingan had a much higher perception than almost all of the other existing Sharingan. In addition, his Sharingan proved to be one of the strongest, which Obito wasn't surprised since in his future timeline; Obito's Sharingan defeated many strong opponents using teleportation and intangibility, along with being one of the strongest Uchiha's ever.

During the scrimmage Jin noticed Obito's wounds healing at a fast pace and was quick to point that out. Obito said that it was his body's latent ability to heal faster using his chakra. Jin had muttered something about his parents and told him to start use training weights for all of his training. While Obito was getting familiar using training weights, Jin left to research his ancestral lineage. When Jin-sensei returned the following night, he brought Obito into a secluded area to inform him of his discoveries.

Obito's mother who had been considered to be a civilian of no last name or clan. Was actually maternally descended from one of the strongest of the Kunoichi's, Toka Senju. His mother had been the bastard child of a Senju and a rich civilian. Combining the fact that his father was the great-great grandchild of Izuna Uchiha, Obito certainly had a high pedigree, though those before him of his lineage never showed any of the sort of talent that made Izuna legendary, but that was about to change.

In addition, Obito being part Senju would be ostracized if people found out his lineage, however, Jin assured Obito that he had eradicated any and all information that said that he was part Senju. Jin also spun being part Senju was a blessing considering with his Senju chakra reserves, and high healing ability, inhuman and godly stamina, is all a ninja could wish for besides a bloodline limit. With his healing abilities he could train harshly every day without any negative feedback because overnight his body would heal, and be restored, along with his bodily condition being improved. Jin can and will push Obito harder into his training regimen than any Uchiha because simply because he believes Naruto-Obito has the potential to surpass Madara Uchiha and drive the Uchiha clan to new heights.

The third key was to train with Kage Bunshins, Jin had instructed Obito's Kage Bunshins to learn theoretical aspects of his training, while his real body does the physical training.

Obito would usually let his kage bunshins study with their Sharingan's activated. Obito found it safe to dispel his clones few at a time and review over the material before dispelling the next set of clones. Jin-sensei thought Obito was one of a kind because he could use his Sharingan in various ways due to his lack of limitations.

Fourth key area was to train with weights. Combined with a nutritional diet, Obito developed incredible strength and speed. Jin had suggested not to use chakra to enhance his muscles until the end of his training since he emphasised the importance of having high base speed and strength. Once his base strength and speed was formidable, enhanced muscles with chakra will multiply his base strength and speed to Jonnin, ANBU, and possibly even Kage level.

Fifth and last to work on was his elemental training. Jin-sensei was shocked that Obito had five elemental affinities as they had tested his affinities with the chakra paper. Jin only taught Obito Katon chakra exercises and some jutsus, since he did not know other elemental chakra training, but did give him a few jutsus for each of his affinities.

Obito didn't have to worry as he secretly trained his other affinities on his own time without getting caught. With the Sharingan's ability to see and analyse chakra, he was able to learn very quickly and efficiently. During his secret training, he was able to complete all beginner and intermediate elemental chakra control exercises as well as learning elemental jutsus. Learning chidori was a breeze for Naruto as he relied on his memories of Kakashi and Sasuke using it.

* * *

_Uchiha Training Ground 12_

After his last training session, Jin-sensei took him aside, "Obito-kun, your prowess in the ninja arts and usage in the Sharingan is incredible, I have seen how hard you worked, and I have to say that I am very proud. Like I said before, you have proven yourself to me. My time as a ninja is over, but you are the son I've never had, so my legacy lives in you. Go meet Kagami-kun. I have reported your progress and he is more than satisfied with your results. Remember, my door is always open for you." Obito nodded his thanks and walked away with his head held high with tears streaming down from his two eyes.

As Naruto-Obito drifted to the clan head's home he pondered his thoughts on Jin-sensei. He highly respected Jin as a sensei because this man alone taught him more than his previous senseis - Jiraiya, Kakashi and Minato Namikaze. Jiraiya and Kakashi were lazy perverts, while Minato was more interested in teamwork and focused his teachings toward Kakashi and Rin. Jin had also welcomed him to his house with open arms as he spilt his meal time between his aunt and uncle and Jin and his wife Keiko.

Obito ambled absently as he missed several dreamy glazes from the opposite sex and several glares from the adolescent males. When he arrived at Kagami-sama's home, he was ushered in. Then entering the meeting room, he saw the clan head sitting with his daughter Mikoto Uchiha who was seven years older than Obito.

Kagami gestured him to take a seat as he noticed him entering the room and then went on to introduce his daughter Mikoto who had a slight pink hue on her cheeks.

_'Gosh, Obito-san is turning into such a stud.'_ Breathe Mikoto, '_don't go cuckoo on him now,'_ as Mikoto continue to stare at Obito with a standard Uchiha gaze.

Obito bowed and sat down. Kagami began, "I'm very impressed with your hard work. Jin-san has gauged your abilities in the report and told me of your remarkable results. Now, please show us you're Sharingan." Obito compiled by activating his three tomoe Sharingan.

Kagami and Mikoto activated their Sharingan to observe him. Mikoto gasped when she saw Obito's massive chakra reserves, as she considered Obito inferior in every possible way before his training.

Kagami agreeably nodded, though his face remained stoic. Obito with his Sharingan was able to read micro expressions of awe and surprise from him. Being able to read micro expressions was an ability few Uchihas had achieved, which required quite a lot skill to do so.

Kagami then said to him. "Report to Hokage-sama at 3:00 pm. He will be giving you, your new orders and team." Obito nodded happily and ran back to his house. It was 11:00 am and he had some shopping to do before meeting up with the Hokage.

* * *

_Hokage Tower_

* * *

Obito entered the Hokage tower with his new clothes and look. He wore black clothing and black Uchiha armour. Along with several pouches and pockets to store his kunai and shuriken and other Shinobi gear. His hair grew slightly below his shoulder. He had a fairly long fringe that almost covered his right eye.

He reported to the Hokage Tower at 3:00 pm and he was taken to the Hokage's Office. He remained silent as he waited for his orders that the Hokage would give out, until the Hokage finally raised his head and gave him a worm smile. And with a firm voice he spoke. "Chunnin Obito Uchiha, you will be a team leader of a three man cell, your fellow teammates are Chunnin Anko Mitarashi and Chunnin Yamato. Your first mission is to bring Sunagakure these documents within three days. The mission is classified as a B Rank and your team is waiting for you downstairs. Mission begins in an hour. Dismissed."

Naruto left and greeted his team after meeting them. He said, "We'll meet at 2:00 pm at the gate. Go home and pack for six days. Our mission is to deliver this message to the Sunagakure, dismissed."

They acknowledged and left to pack for their mission. Obito knew he had to pack as well and vanished in a silent and smokeless Shunshin. If he had waited another second, he would have seen the amazed and surprised faces of Minato's team that just came in the tower.

* * *

_One hour after_

* * *

Obito reached the west gate and watched his teammates waiting for him. He activated his Sharingan for a second and assessed their chakra reserves, _'hmmm, they should be able to maintain a reasonable pace towards Suna.'_

Pleased with this news, he waved and said, "I'll take point. Anko to my right, Yamato to my left. We have six hours until we reach our intended campsite. After reaching there we proceed based on our time constraints. Any questions?"

Both of their faces showed the expression no. as Obito saw that he decided that it was time to start. "Okay, we're off to Sunagakure." He commanded as they started their journey.

* * *

_Towards Suna_

* * *

Obito paced with his team during their mission towards Sunagakure. Yamato and Anko were really feeling the strain, but kept their silence. He was having troubling thoughts as he thought about his future in Konoha.

He knew he had to earn his place in Shinobi ranks. He didn't want to abuse his clan's power. And as such he would earn his place among the Shinobi ranks.

He worked hard to get where he was even though he was grossly underestimated by Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and so forth. All of them were responsible for him during his younger Shinobi career in his previous life. Kakashi wasted his time idling around the Konoha cemetery and focused on unnecessary team exercises. His godfather Jiraiya was a goddamn lazy pervert who wrote trashy the Icha Icha Paradise series. Tsunade, his godmother was too busy with her Hokage duties, as well as running her medical ninja program and training her apprentice, Sakura.

All of them looked at him not as Naruto but as a substitute for their loved ones. Jiraiya considered him as Minato, Tsunade as Nawaki and Kakashi as Obito. Well, at least he fulfilled Kakashi's wish in this dimension.

Obito snorted at their hypocrisy. They said they loved him and expected him to forget and forgive when they were unable to do so themselves. Even though he received a Chidori through his chest during the failed retrieval mission, they still said he was jealous of his ex-teammate and purposely sabotaged the retrieval mission.

While he may have been jealous of Sasuke, he would never sabotage a mission or break his promise, but his stigma as a Kyuubi container was always against him. Only after Pain's invasion did the people see him as a hero, still they only saw him as a hero, not Naruto Uzumaki. He was always ready to forgive at the drop of a hat, but he never forgot. The fourth war had left very little time to think over, he became a changed man. And being a ninja tends to screw up people, regardless of their good or bad actions.

People saw Naruto Uzumaki as their hope during the fourth war, a shiny gem that brought light to the world's darkness. Naruto may be considered a heavenly gem, but he was a tainted gem nevertheless. A changed gem who had seen deaths and betrayals as the war raged on. He knew without a doubt, his knowledge of the future will rewrite history. Countless lives could be prevented, but deep down no one else can know. If anyone suspected, he would be court martialled and lose his knowledge for the good of Konoha or some such nonsense. _'I better stay away from that war hawk Danzo.'_

Obito shook himself of such thoughts when he reached the gates of Suna. Since he was the team leader, he showed his ID to the sand Chunnin's near the gates. After checking in, they were taken to the ninja in charge who will dealt with their documents. When the team entered Sunagakure, Obito enjoyed seeing his teammates in awe of their surroundings. The desert environment was very different compared to lush green forests in Konoha. The desert provided harsher and stricter standard of living, which translated into an incredible resilience shinobi. Suna shinobi were notorious for their ability to withstand long battles and esoteric techniques such as their puppetry and wide variety of Fuuton jutsu.

Currently, Suna was in a state of high alert due to their disappearance of the Sandaime Kazekage and the loss of one of their best Shinobi, Akasuna no hasty actions were confirming a rumour their Sandaime was kidnapped by Iwa which led escalating tensions between the two nations. As Suna's ally, they had to send help and support, despites Suna still harbouring a grudge from their previous loss in the Second Shinobi War.

Obito maintained a sharp lookout despite being in friendly territory. He did not want to find any nasty surprises. Yamato and Anko being rookie Chunnins they were, gazed around without experience. While they were able to analyse and scout any threats, they were not able to analyse an experienced Shinobi's glare nor their killing intent. Most rookie Chunnins were unable to distinguish between the killing intent of a civilians to an experienced Jounin who managed to suppress their killing intent as a civilian.

While standing in front of the sand Jounnin sitting at the table, Obito noticed he released a tiny bit of his killing intent, though Yamato and Anko were oblivious to his attempt.

The sand Jounnin mentally snorted, _"We fell to those damn tree hugging ninjas! They only won because they had Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sakumo Hatake, and their three sannins. Now those damn tree huggers practically forced Sakumo to commit seppuku for a stupid reason and Tsunade walking out of her village, it would be a great time to amass our forces and strike Konoha. Dammit, what a loss of an opportunity.'_

As the sand Jounin continued to ponder, he turned his eyes towards Obito. He saw both of the Chunnin's eye glaring at him with intensity. _'At least one of them has their priorities right.' _He acknowledged Obito with a nod. The sand Jounnin took the papers from Obito and after reviewing them, he called a Gennin squad to deliver the scrolls to their temp Kazekage.

The sand Jounnin then turned and said, "Come back in four hours, by then the acting Kazekage should have his response in the given scroll. Other than that, you are welcome to enjoy our hospitality, till then."

Obito and his team nodded, but Obito clearly deciphered his hidden message; they were welcome till their mission allowed them to be in Suna and after receiving said scroll, they want them out of Suna asap.

Obito and his team ambled out of Kazekage's building, Yamato and Anko were looking at him expectantly. He sighed, "Well, we'll spend our time in the bazaar and visitor's training ground. There is no need to book a room and waste our ryo for a few hours. Meet me here in four hours." Anko and Yamato nodded and walked towards the visitor's training ground.

He knew he was being watched carefully, more so than his teammates because he was an Uchiha. He avoided the training camps for that sole reason since his mere presence would probably escalate unneeded tensions. Besides his knowledge of the future, there's money to be made and deals to be brokered.

While the hidden villages revolved around Shinobi's income, treaties, alliances, and bounty hunting; the Daimyo's palace and nations revolved around the various mercantile guilds and business partnerships between nations. Blacksmiths, carpenters, tailors, etc., were some of the most demanding enterprises, that's where Naruto-Obito will profit from.

Obito didn't want to rely on his aunt and uncle to provide his funds. His active Shinobi lifestyle would provide him a good life. Additionally, Naruto-Obito knew the hard earned value of money.

With the upcoming war, finances will be in a pinch. During wartime no missions will be taken by warring villages and so the Shinobi cannot earn money. He had seen Shinobis with families suffer hardships and poverty since the breadwinner of the family was unable to earn any money.

Obito in his past life didn't know about the hardships, since he was a main kingpin of the war and was provided everything he needed whereas Naruto lived a homeless life, crappy living arrangement and he definitely knew how to save money during a crisis.

Plus with the money he earned from missions in this timeline were first directed to the clan treasury and then rerouted to his account after taxes and other costs, he only received 50-70% depending on the mission rank. He knew ryo in cash held elsewhere (as insurance) would help him in the future, if he and his loved ones were ever in a pinch.

Thinking such thoughts, he approached the main bazaar looking at the various trinkets and clothing they sold. While looking around, he could see the traders trading gold dust obtained from in the desert for various items. Seeing the opportunity for money to be made, Obito went to an alley, henged into a random civilian and started his earning spree.

* * *

_Four Hours Later_

Obito wandered his way towards the Kazekage building with thoughts about the money he made, considering the amount of Ryo he earned was 1.5 million ryo. When he reached his destination, he saw Yamato and Anko waiting for him. He waved to them and they went inside to their scroll.

The same sand jounnin working on his paperwork glanced up as he saw them approach. He took the sealed scroll with acting Kazekage's stamp and handed it to Obito and said dryly, "The acting Kazekage's response is in the scroll, you may take it back to your Hokage." Obito nodded and secured the scroll in his pouch. The team then scurried off and left to deliver their important scroll back to their Hokage.

_Little did they know they were going to encounter with a certain snake._

* * *

Obito, Anko and Yamato decided to take a shortcut to the leaf village by going through the Valley of the End. While Yamato and Anko were amazed at the sight, Obito pondered one of his previous timeline memory of fighting Sasuke at the Valley of the End when he left Konoha to train under Orochimaru's guidance. Thoughts flew by here and there, eventually telling his team to camp outskirts of the Valley of the End.

After dawn approached, his team got ready and departed the Valley of the End. They travelled for several hours leaping from one branch to another when halfway through the forest that was near Konoha, Obito had a sudden urge to stop.

"Wait!"Obito said with a distressed voice. Obito kept a watchful eye out as if expecting to happen.

"What?" Anko asked cluelessly.

Before Obito could answer, a monstrous killing intent was felt by all, the irrational fear gripped every cell of their body. A huge weight pressured their back as everyone started to drip sweat. Anko and Yamato choked in air as the air itself was unbearable to breathe in. Surely, but slowly everyone saw the air becoming some type of purple, poisonous vapour. Anko and Yamato with their palms sweating and eyes with freight fell to their knees whereas Obito made a grunted effort to stay upright.

"Get up!" Obito commanded trying to get through this heavy atmosphere, "Concentrate and relax your body!"

Everyone began to breathe deeply, increasingly getting more air in their lungs.

"Empty your mind, it's all in our head!" Obito tried to say with a calm voice.

Slowly they began to relax and clear their mind. Obito had his body straighten and ready for action. Anko and Yamato were still feeling the insane unknown killing intent, but were able to focus their mind and their problem ahead.

"What's happening?" asked Yamato, though no response was given as Obito activated his Sharingan eyes only to be surprised, worried and desperate of the future battle ahead.

_'Dang it! This isn't good. What are you doing here you damn snake! I have to find a way for Anko and Yamato to escape without suspicion,'_ as Obito thought frantically.

"Hey guys, let's reduce our speed and reduce our chakra level. We have a powerful enemy waiting to fight us. I strongly suggest we avoid confrontation with that person," Obito said looking at his companions, "That person is powerful and stronger than the three of us here. His killing intent is the proof of that!" Obito warned.

"We need a plan, even at low speed and suppressing our chakras, we'll still be discovered!" Yamato hollered.

Obito started to think about their escape. _'I could form Kage Bunshin and spread out my clones out randomly through the forest. The clones would spread their various tracks in random directions, so that Yamato and Anko could get scotch free without meeting Orochimaru. Then again, things aren't this simple. Orochimaru in this timeline is still in his prime, while me being stuck in a child of fourteen years old doesn't help the situation. If it was my timeline, victory would be assured. Even if my body is of a child, I should be able to handle Orochimaru for some time. That's it!'_

Naruto-Obito edged closer to his teammates and gazed sternly into their eyes, "Anko. Yamato, I need you two to go to Konoha. Just follow the trail to the right and you should be in the village in under fifteen minutes. Tell the Hokage to send ANBU or Jounnin reinforcements. It's necessary for me to stay here to fight against this unknown Shinobi. Please go now," Obito said with urgency.

"What!" Anko exclaimed, "You can't fight this person. You felt his murderous intent, besides, we're partners and we fight together."

"I agree with Anko, Obito-san. Three of us together has a better chance than one," Yamato said.

Obito gazed at them for some time. Mentally, he was happy that the two were willing to fight by his side, even in the face of danger, but this problem was serious and he could not let his emotions dictate his mouth. He really cared for his two companions, Anko and Yamato were his two most loyal shinobi in his reign as Hokage. Yamato was an ANBU captain and Anko was the head of T&I. Assuming it would be a hard decision, he would talk with them when he and his team safely arrive to Konoha.

"Chunnin Anko Mitarashi and Chunnin Yamato; as your team leader, I command you to go directly to Konoha now or I will report to the Hokage for insubordination," Obito snapped.

"You idiot, who do you think you are! Are you thinking of killing yourself in OUR mission. Heck, you're even willing to sacrifice yourself for two people, you don't even know," Anko asked with anger as her arm was ready to bop his head hard.

_'Damn, she doesn't need protection, but the Sandaime told me to keep an eye on her and Yamato. I'm just afraid what she'll do if she meet head on with her previous sensei,' _Naruto thought.

"Anko I'm giving you a direct order. I do appreciate your concern, but as your team leader it's my duty to protect and guide my teammates. You are my responsibility, therefore if I were to die, I would be honoured to give my life just to save you and Yamato." Obito said with concern, making his two companions widens their eyes and level of respect grew for their team leader.

"Let's go Anko. The faster we get to Konoha, faster the reinforcements will arrive to help Obito-san," said Yamato.

Anko didn't look pleased to hear it, but made no effort to protest as Yamato pulled her away from Obito. He briefly watched Anko and Yamato hurried to get back to Konoha, disappearing from his sight.

Obito sighed and moved towards his enemy as he mentally prepared to clash with Orochimaru as he went into his mindscape.

* * *

_(Mindscape)_

_"Kurama, we're very close to Konoha. i think it's best to avoid using your nine tailed golden cloak, however, reinforcing your chakra inside my body. Send your chakra into my eyes once I activate my Sharingan,"_ said Obito.

_"I'll trust your decision, Naruto. I'll release my chakra inside your body and Sharingan. By the way, are you're trying to unlock the next stage of your Sharingan?"_ asked Kurama.

_"Yes, besides the transplant and killing my best friend, the Mangekyō Sharingan can be unlocked due to extreme high stress (emotional) in battle or intense training. That's what was written in Izuna's parchment. Anyway, it seems that snake decided to show his presence,"_ Kyuubi finished speaking as Obito left his mental landscape.

_In the forest near Konoha_

"Kukuku. Look what we have here, a dead last Uchiha. Your clan must be so proud of you, kukuku," a pale man said gleefully behind a large tree. This man wore a simple grey shirt with black pants, and a thick purple rope belt tied in a big knot on the back of his shirt and a blue tomoe shaped earrings. Orochimaru, no doubt.

"Orochimaru," Obito said with a stoic face.

"Kukuku. So, you know me. I'm saddened Anko isn't here to greet her sensei, she would've been an endeavour to my experiments. Since you saw me, I'll have to kill you," said the Snake Sannin.

Disappearing and second later, he reappeared behind Obito ready to end his life.

Obito felt his hair stick up as he sensed danger behind his back, he used the _Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu (clone technique ravens)_ to replace himself. Obito reappeared a few feet away behind Orochimaru, forming hand seals for his katon jutsu and whispered:

_"Katon - Gouryuuka no Jutsu." (Fire Element - Grand Dragon of Fire)_

The fire dragon roared with intensity and shoot forward towards the Snake Sannin. The fire dragon impacted directly onto the ground as the fire scorched the ground. The smoke covered the area as it slowly dissipated. Obito stayed alert when the hazy smoke began to clear away.

"Kukuku. I'm impressed you can use a high level jutsu. Oh my, you have a three tomoe Sharingan, kukuk, this will surely be an interesting battle, "Orochimaru said with excitement, as he dashed towards Obito.

Once Orochimaru appeared in front of Obito, the two engaged in a Taijutsu battle. Orochimaru used the snake style whereas Obito used his heritage combat style from his previous timeline, _Chakra Futae Ryuu (Chakra Impact Style)_. He learned his Taijutsu style from the first Uzukage's scroll during the fourth war. This style is based on the concentrating chakra into user's hand where each impact on the opponent causes a different reaction such as torn ligaments, broken bones and if absurd amount of chakra was used, the impact damage can be fatal.

They traded a flurry of rapid blows, each as fierce as the last one. Minutes later, Orochimaru weaved left and right to avoid Obito's nasty punches and kicks as he learned the hard way that blocking his punches really gave a nasty punch. (No pun intended)

Obito in calm frustration began to give way to his panicked realization that he couldn't land a solid hit after minutes engaging in a Taijutsu battle. With all his might, he pushed Orochimaru aside and whispered, "_Raiton - Gian" (Lightning Element - False Darkness)._

A large lightening arched out of Obito's mouth. Orochimaru seeing the bolt of lightning coming his way, cursed, as he used Kawarimi to replace himself with a piece of broken wood that was laying several meters away.

The lightning bolt struck the ground and shredded the nearby trees into smithereens. The Snake Sannin smiled at the Chunnin and his destructive power.

_'Interesting, very interesting. This kid packs more of a punch then I've read in his profile. He must've vastly improved his skills or the report was incorrect. Plus his two jutsu were A Rank jutsus and it appears he has an amount of chakra given that he doesn't appear to be exhausted. His Taijutsu is unique which I never came across, and the fact that my genjutsu didn't work doesn't surprises me,"_ Orochimaru thought.

_"Damn, that slippery bastard. Moreover, my fourteen year old scrawny body doesn't compare to my previous athletic body. My height does not help in Taijutsu, and I need to work on my genjutsu repertoire, the current ones I've used are useless, and I can only use ninjutsu. It appears the reinforcements are coming, I can feel them five minutes away,"_ Obito thought.

"It seems you're not so useless after all, Obito-kun. I have heard your former sensei Minato, rumoured within Konoha, Kakashi would be the next legend, while you, obscured as cannon fodder," Orochimaru said with a sickly smile._ 'I should take him away, he might show great promises in my experiments._' as he began to think about various ways to cut his body open.

"Rumours are just rumours nor do I care about your petty words. I'll be a legend soon enough, a solo Chunnin who made Orochimaru run tails between his legs," giving Orochimaru a nasty smirk with his Sharingan eyes spinning wildly to affirm his bold statement.

"You arrogant brat!" Orochimaru said angrily as he pointed his arms straight towards Obito shouting, _"Sen'ei Tajashu!'_ Hundreds of serpents erupted from his sleeve and swathed their way towards Obito.

Obito not wanting to get bit, he did his hand seals and pointed his palms in the direction of the snakes as he casted a strong burst of wind that sliced and diced the snakes into an unrecognisable organic heap.

Obito use the shunshin to appear a dozen feet behind Orochimaru and wasted no time to unleash his jutsu, _"Doton - Doryuusou." (Earth Element - Falling Stone Spears)_

Several stone spears left the ground shooting towards Orochimaru and the Snake Sannin was able to dodge its earthy spikes, when Obito was already in front of Orochimaru. Obito mentally smirked as his plan was falling in place as he coated his right arm as he used his doton jutsu as a distraction. With fierce resolve to eliminate Orochimaru once and for all, he screamed, _"Chidori!"_ and thrusted his right arm that chirped like a thousand birds hitting the Snake Sannin's chest.

"Give up Orochimaru," Obito said optimistically seeing Orochimaru's scared face whiter than his pale skin.

Though in a few seconds later, that scared grin turned upside down, "Kukuku, very good Obito-kun. I've decided you're going to be my new host. You should be honoured, that I'm accepting your bodily application," said Orochimaru, in the form of a snake wrapping around the Obito's body.

"What!" flabbergasted that his assassination technique did not one shot him. Obito started to feel fear as his chakra began to drain away from his body.

'Kurama help me, I cannot die here.'

Obito's body was getting numbered as if a clocking was ticking his life away, _'This can't be it. I'm gonna die after getting a second chance in life unable to finish my goals.'_ Memories of his previous life flashed before his eyes. Betrayal, love, allies and enemies. Everything he remembered happened in a matter of minutes.

Obito felt empty as he stared at Orochimaru's gleefully grin, than in sudden moment, his eyes started to throb. Obito began to see distorted spatial distortion as he ended up saying a word that would save his life lifelessly, _"Kamui."_ Obito was then sucked into a dimensional void and teleported twenty meters away instantly.

Orochimaru was surprised to see his opponent escaping his snaking binding technique. He then looked at the Uchiha's eyes and was marvelled when he saw Obito's Sharingan eyes shift into a three pronged shuriken. The Snake Sannin was no fool, he knew very well the meaning of this sudden change. _'The Mangekyō Sharingan._ It seems the boy was able to activate it.'

"Kukuku. Who knew, that you were able to reach the last level of their doujutsu. You just surprise me more and more, such a delicious host and power I will able to achieve!" as Orochimaru licked his lips.

Obito without conversation, jumped back with renewed vigour, formed hand seals and whispered, _"Katon - Karyuu Endan." (Fire Element - Dragon Flame Bomb)_

Obito exhaled a blazing burst of fire streaming itself towards Orochimaru who then expelled his jutsu from his mouth, _"Suiton - Daibaku Suishoha." (Water Element - Great Wave of Explosive Water)_

As the blazing fire collided with the water; the sizzling, heavy mist formed as it impaired both fighter's sight and sound. Right then and there, Obito capitalized that moment to further distance himself from Orochimaru while getting closer to his reinforcements.

A large pop was heard as Obito ran towards Konoha, assuming the Snake Sannin summoned one of his snakes.

Jumping from branch to branch, he felt his adrenaline pounding his exhausted body, turning his head back he saw a giant snake a few meters behind him. As he leaped from a thick branch, he turned his back and formed his hand seals and whispered, _"Fuuton - Shinkuudaigyoku." (Wind Element - Vacuum Great Sphere)_

Obito took a deep breath and exhaled a large sphere of compressed air that soared to the giant snake and the snake was no more as it was summoned back to its summoning world.

"You look tired Obito-kun," as Orochimaru approached as Obito fell to one knee.

_'I wonder why my eyes don't feel like they are losing their sight. Maybe it has to do something with my Senju blood. Hehehe, the Konoha shinobi are here. Dattebayo, another day to live! Damn stupid tic!"_ Obito thought.

Orochimaru was prepared to cast his jutsu, when the air hummed. Another second later, Orochimaru was thrown back by a powerful jutsu, the Rasengan.

"Cowardly as ever Orochimaru," said a familiar voice beside Orochimaru, whom Obito recognized as Minato.

A dozen elite jounnin appeared and surrounded Orochimaru ready to apprehend the S Rank missing ninja.

"Kukuku. Looks like you're safe, Obito-kun. I guess your legend will come true, kukukuku. I'll see you again soon Obito-kun," said the Snake Sannin who sunk under the ground and disappeared from everyone's sight.

Obito sighed in relief as he was still kneeling on his left knee. "Need a lift?" said a feminine voice. Obito gazed up to see Anko and Yamato offering their sturdy hands for support; Obito smiled with gratitude and arm wrapped each other's neck as they silently walked together.

Minato and the dozen elite Jounnin all had one thought, _"What legend?"_


End file.
